the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 20)
Hey Peoplez! Welcome to Le Chapter 20 of Forever Young! Okay Seriously, I'm getting to like our new Villain...Bree, Don't Judge-Ohhhh Just Read! ---- "Did you shoot Drew?!" Bianca asked. "He deserved to die...See, That is why no one should EVER Reject me. Remember Marie?" Bree said.Marie didn't want to remember but.... ---- Bree's POV I had a sweet crush on Marie, That was the time we were BFFs. I spent time at her house though it was September 15th Marie's 14th Birthday. "Heyyy Mer! I have a Present for you!" Bree giggled, "Alright Follow me!" Marie dragged Bree to her room, "Alright, What's the present?" Marie asked. "Right here..." Bree kissed Marie and Marie slapped Bree Away, "WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?! GET OUT!!" Marie threw a pillow at Bree as she left the room. I sat with my mother waiting in the Principals Office, It was Eight Grade at Rosewood Academy And I was getting Expelled for murdering Aria Montgomery, *Sighs* The girl was a b*tch though, she ruined my life. Along with....Marie... The two ruined my life. But, I might as well pay my time, But I must think fast before Marie kills me. Aria was Marie's....'mother' but I knew everything Marie didn't. I knew about the Paternity, Aria was not Marie's mother and I had to tear Aria and Marie apart before their bond would grow to the point it's impossible to kill one of them. But I know who's the real mother. '' ''When I did get expelled I had to spend time home, So I decided to call Marie Over just to....ask her something. "Why would I come over to my mother's killer house?" Marie said over the phone, "It's Important, Like REALLY Important." Bree answered. '' ''Marie came to my house with a gun, I didn't find out until she pulled it out on when I told her Aria was not her mother. "Marie, Aria Montgomery is not your mother." "What?" "Spencer Hastings is your mother, I have proof-" "Shut up, Bree you were always jealous of me! You ruined my life! You killed my mother! And before you can do worst damage I'm finishing it off." Marie aimed the gun at Bree, "What Marie? Don't do that!" Bree said. "Why shouldn't I?You were always a bitch from hell." Marie triggered the gun and bullets fired at Bree. And then, Marie disappeared. 2 Years Later, My mother Mona Vanderwaal took me to that institute she went to, Where I became better. Marie's family and friends were never informed that I was alive but my mother Mona knew how to keep....A Secret. ---- "This is because I rejected your kiss on my 14th Birthday?! Mona knew all this time that you were alive?!" Marie said. "Yep! My mother is lovely!" Bree smiled, "And you look just like her..." Bianca said. "Why Thank you!" Bree said in her....flattering voice. "Why are you doing this?" Rachie asked, "To get back at Marie! And Now that I've found her and her little....gang. I'm getting back at ALL of you!" Bree said. ''' '''Bethany panicked, "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" She screamed, "HOLD ON!" Izzy re-dug the hole along with Theresa and Theresa grabbed Bethany's hand. "IT'S COMINGGGGGGGG-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bethany lost grip of Theresa's hand and she rolled into Nina Martin's Crypt. "BETHANY!!" Theresa yelled, "GUYS THERE'S A ROOM DOWN HERE-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bethany screamed by someone grabbing her and dragging her away, "BETHANY?!" Theresa slid down the hole along with Izzy, "WHERE IS SHE!?" Izzy yelled. "BETHANYYY-Izzy, Here's her shoe!" Theresa pick up Bethany's shoe, "Someone must have taken her.." Izzy said. Arjun and Nakiyah were running through the tunnels, "Going Somewhere?" Cotton appeared right behind Arjun, "Cotton!?When did you get here?!" Arjun stopped running. "I followed you down here..." Cotton said. Something about Cotton didn't seem right, We all know Cotton doesn't run fast, and why would she follow Arjun and Nakiyah? Ha! The Solution would be...Cotton is a sinner! But, What kind of sinner? "Really?-" Cotton grabbed Arjun and kissed him ' ' Her eyes glowed pink, Which meant she was the sinner of Love, "Cotton?" Arjun pulled away. 'Hello....ARJUN!" Cotton bit Arjun's neck and disappeared. Bree tied Bianca,Rachie,Marie,and Drew to the chairs. Even though Drew was dying at the moment Bree needed some air, Pssht Bree is a selfish bitch... "Well See you bitches later!" Bree stuck her tongue out at the 3 girls and left the room. ' '"STOP!" Stephanie appeared out of nowhere right behind Bree, "Well,Well,Well if it isn't Stephanie Rivera...." "Bree." Stephanie said. "Well If I didn't know better you're following me, What's the deal Steph?" Bree stopped walking. "Marie killed you, Y-y-y-you're back from the dead?" Stephanie said. "Why Yes I am, Now Sis Why are you following me?" Bree asked, "I'm Not Your Sis, And-" "Oh Come On Steph, You still can't face the fact that we are sisters...?" Bree walked closer to Stephanie. "I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!" Stephanie slapped Bree away. "I Don't even look like you!" Stephanie pointed out her and Bree's Difference. "Stephanie...Just Accept us being Sisters!" Bree kissed Stephanie's cheek and ran away. "Where is she going?" Stephanie said to herself and continued following Bree. Bree reached to this weird looking Alley, "Okay....If I wanna be powerful in Witch Craft All I need to do is....... Self-Sacrificing, kind and tired of rejection. Take these parts to a place of reflection!" Bree used her Witch Wand, ''' '''Stephanie ran up to Bree and knocked the wand out of her hand. "STEPHANIE?!" "Well Bree I see....you're interested in Witch Craft!" Stephanie puts the wand in her bra "Haha! Can't get it now!" Stephanie smiled evilly. "Actually....TELEKINESIS!" Bree used telekinesis to grab the wand out of Stephanie's bra. "OW!" Stephanie tripped into a mirror, "Mirror Mirror On the Wall lock her in forever all!" Bree locked Stephanie in the mirror, Which means...Stephanie became a figment of our imagination unless another powerful witch unlocks the mirror. "LET ME OUT!!" Stephanie yelled. "Awwww Stephanie I gotta go, Bye Bye! Sleep Tight don't let the Mirror Break!" Bree skipped away and the Elated Bree skipped away also. ---- Hey Peoplez! It's your gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake and what happened in this chapter? I'm pretty sure you read it but: Bree made a good version of herself, Stephanie and Bree are sisters, Aria Montgomery is dead, Spencer Hastings is Marie's Mother but that means....Is Jane Marie's Sister? Hmmm Comment,Follow,Thumbs Up Category:Blog posts